A New World
by gowolf
Summary: Helen Potter dies and finds herself in a new world living a different Helen's life. On Hiatus.


**Notes: This has not been fully betaed and will not be updated for a while. This idea was from Hermionechan90.**

Helen Potter, the only child and daughter of James and Lily Potter, glared at the man across from her. While he wasn't the only person to have blame laid at their feet for how hard her life had been, he was the main one that had caused all her suffering. While it was Voldemort who had sent her here personally, here to the path to the afterlife. It was the man across from her, Dumbledore who had made the decisions and choices that made sending her here easier. So here she was, at the young age of 17, dead! Having been killed by a killing curse only a short walk from her school at the hands of a Dark Lord without even a fight.

She glared at the man, that was expecting her to go back to the living, and save the world that had brought her nothing but pain.

She knew and accepted that it was time to move on. Helen even welcomed it, because she was tired and weary of life. She was ready to move on, see her family, both blood and adopted. She wanted to see her parents. She wanted to see Sirius, her godfather and the only person who put her well being above all others. And she wanted to be free of the pain, so that she did not have to spend her time in misery, acting like everything was fine or even that she was happy.

Her whole life she had been a puppet on invisible strings. From the second the prophecy had been given by Trelawney, to the moment she was hit with Voldemort's killing curse, she had been a puppet. Every major event was in some way directed by this man. Dumbledore, who was standing in front of her with a twinkle in his eye and a benevolent smile. He was acting like he had done no wrong, and like he could do no wrong. Her glare intensified.

Dumbledore, the puppeteer of her life! And he was expecting Helen to go back! Why would she? And why should she? Defeating Voldemort was not her job anymore, let someone else do it!

She was tired and she just wanted to move on to wherever the dead went and besides the living would go on without her. Helen was done being selfless, and it was time to be selfish. She was done with the world that didn't believe her, that ridiculed her one moment, then loved her the next. It was enough to get whiplash. She was damn well was sick and tired of it.

"I want to go onward," she stated clearly and firmly.

"Of course, my dear,... wait what?" the headmaster's eyes widened as he stuttered.

Did he expect her to even want to go back? Even the thought made Helen sick.

"No, no, no, you have to go back! Everyone is waiting for you!" Dumbledore argued.

"No, thank you headmaster, I want to meet my parents and I'm tired," Helen replied as she started walking toward the red Hogwarts Express that rested at platform 9 ¾.

"No, you can't" Dumbledore began. "I will not allow this foolishness girl."

That sentence, though spoken calmly, was the only warning she got before Dumbledore shot a spell in her direction. The spell shoot passed Helen causing goosebumps to rise, and missing her by a hairs breadth.

She started sprinting toward the train door. The train door was her escape, she somehow knew.

Helen threw a quick glance over her shoulder, then turned back to face the direction she was heading.

Only to stop suddenly just a few centimeters away from the edge. In front of her was not the Red of the Hogwarts Express, it was whiteness. A very thick white cloud. Where was the Hogwarts Express? Did it leave?

She wobbled on the edge as time froze.

A flash of pain on her back made time speed up again and for her already unstable balance, became even more precarious. Helen's eyes widen for a split second before she went over the edge of the platform and into nothingness.

The last thing she heard before everything faded was the enraged cry of the old headmaster.

Helen's magic was almost gone when she became aware. The one thing that she had always been able to rely on was disappearing, was this her punishment for escaping her destiny?

Forever drifting through this whiteness?

Without her ability to move or use magic?

She waited for what seemed years, what seemed like eons.

'A - Anxious'. Helen thought. She wanted to get out of here and her mind was racing.

'B - Boring'. This place was really boring

'C - Crazy'. Helen hoped she didn't go crazy.

'D - Dead'. She was dead and her body probably had mold and maggots by now.

Helen's thoughts came to a stop for a moment as tears came to her eyes.

'E - Eroding'. That was her sanity, eroding. She could feel her mind slipping.

'F - Foul'. That was her life.

'G - Ghastly'

She smiled mentally, because she could not physically. That was how she must look, ghastly.

'H - Haggard.' And that was how she felt

'I - Insane'. Helen was going insane

More letters went by.

'P- Poisonous'. This white must be poisonous, she thought.

Letters went by

'V - Vindictive'. If she ever got out of here, she would have her revenge.

'W - Weary." Helen was weary, and she wanted to sleep.

Two letters went by.

'Z - Zonked.'

What should she do now? She questioned as she mentally frowned.

"I can't, I can't do this anymore, I want it to stop, oh please my lord, make it stop!"

Helen's mind sharpened as she was startled by the sudden sound.

Slowly a scene appeared in front of her. It was as if she was seeing through a dirty glass pane. In the scene in front of her there was a huge room decorated in a old English style from a century or two ago. On the right side there was a big bed from where she guessed the pleading had came from. Helen couldn't make out every detail of the woman's face, but she could see that she was heavily pregnant. And judging by the frantic women around her, she was giving birth.

The scene was becoming clearer, like the dirt on the glass was disappearing, one speck at a time. As the scene got clearer she could make out more noises than just the panicked pleas of the woman on the bed.

"Please my lady, only a few more pushes than everything will be over!" a brown haired woman dressed in a brown dress and a white apron exclaimed, while wiping the sweat off of the bed-ridden woman's forehead.

The scene became clear all except again for the woman on the bed who was still blurry. Said person turned her head away from her maid while gasping for air. Helen left the scene behind her and followed one of the maids out of the room to behind the big double doors. The scene that she arrived at was a bustling atmosphere of a big household. Maids were moving from place to place with different items in their arms. The butler and a the few male servants were carrying more wood into the house to keep the temperature steady. Through the window she could see a snow storm brewing.

The maid that had just left the birthing room was intercepted by the butler whose shoulders were drooping and had shadows under his eyes. "How are things Annie?"

The maid brushed some her hair out of her face and smoothed down her wrinkled clothes as she turned toward the butler. "It doesn't look good. Lady Helen has been in labor for more than three days and the baby doesn't seem to want to come out." The maid curtsied almost losing her balance as she stood up straight again and rushed off to do some assigned task.

'Lady Helen?' She titled her head and went back to the first room. Helen came closer the heavily panting woman until she was nearly touching her, and looked her directly in the face. The supposed Lady Helen was clearer now and she could make out the facial features and almost had a panic attack. The woman had her name and looked exactly like her.

But why was she here? To see herself in another dimension giving birth? It couldn't be anything other than another dimension, the facts faced to close to home, and if it was not another dimension it would have to be the past, but that did not seem likely, so it had to be another dimension.

An hour had gone by and her other self seemed to be slowly losing the last of her strength, her breath was reduced to a pathetic wheeze, and with one last wheeze, her other self finally stopped breathing completely and her soul left her body. Time froze and all movement stopped as the two Helens stood across from each other.

"You are me, aren't you?" the soft voice startled the former witch out of her musings.

"Yes, I came from another dimension, I got lost on the way to the afterlife, but yes we are essentially the same. " Helen's thoughts were racing, even if her face didn't show it. It was as if someone had just organized the thoughts in her head so that she came to that conclusion.

"Are you going to the afterlife now?" Helen's counterpart asked.

"No, I can't. I drifted here by accident, and I will continue to drift until another dying counterpart will draw me to her last moments on earth." this was said bitterly. She just wanted to see her loved ones again, hell even just living again and building a new life would be better than this drifting through whiteness. And then she noticed that yet again, a thought that was not in her head before was in her head, this time though instead of organizing a thought from her already existing thoughts, they just put the thought in her head. They whoever they were, are very rude, she decided.

As if her other self had read her earlier thoughts she asked, "Would you be able to take my place? It's not a happy life with that accursed husband of mine, but you would no longer drift around, and my baby needs to be birthed and later will need a mother," at her last comment the newly deceased looked sadly unto her bloated belly. "After all I can't go back anymore, so please take my place and bring my baby into this world," her other self suddenly pleaded as she suddenly looked up with tears in her eyes.

Helen stared at the woman woman in front of her for a few moments wide eyed. If she were to do that, she would become a mother, she would be responsible for little helpless lives. Was she even ready for that? Besides if she agreed, how would she know if she would even be a good mother.

The other Helen looked worried for a moment. "Please, please say yes, that you will do this, please. If you don't my children might not live and if they do they won't have a mother and they would be raised without love by my husband. Please!"

Helen sighed as she felt guilt rise up in her, her other self was right. And even though she knew her other self was manipulating her she could not help, but know that she would feel guilt if that happened, they were innocent.

The former witch nodded her head and answered with a reluctant 'yes'.

"But before you take my place I should probably tell you about my life, so that you won't be completely unprepared when you take over my role," Her other told her, smiling slightly.

Helen snorted, "Don't worry, we will just transfer your memories. Thanks to the fact that we are mirror souls we will be able to do this just through touching. Give me your hand, please.." As soon as the two Helens touched they both got the memories of each others life.

They both stumbled and rubbed their heads against the upcoming headache. The former witch started to laugh suddenly as who she was married to came to her memory. "Oh god, just my luck that I would be married to Malfoy in this dimension, oh what the hell, okay,.. what Dragons? This world has dragons, but no magic? Well hell what do you know." Former witch Helen sighed as she waved her other self goodbye, "I wish you a pleasant afterlife!"

"And I wish you the best of luck and a satisfying life even though there aren't any magical beings in this world, goodbye!" this world's Helen told her with a smile.

Soon after she finished talking Helen from this world slowly faded into a warm white light while the former witch Helen drifted to the soulless body underneath her, she had a child to birth. With a last deep breath she sank into the exhausted body and opened her mouth to take in a long deep breath. And promptly felt it leave as she entered her counterpart's, now her body.

"My lady, oh thank the Lord, you didn't answer for a minute, I thought we had lost you! Please pace yourself it's time to push now."

Pain flooded her body, it felt similar to a Cruciatus Curse, but the pain was more centered. Is this what all women go through to have children? Helen swore that after this she wouldn't go through this again, once was enough. She panted as she pushed her exhausted body to it's edge, she would give birth to this damn child and if this was the last thing she would ever do.

"I can see the head, push again my lady, please, it will end soon," and with a final push Helen felt something leave her body.

The whimper that filled the room brought a smile to her face, she did it, her counterpart's and now her child was alive.

She fell back on the bed gasping for air, most of the work had already been done by the other Helen. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Helen thought as she tried to relax her tense muscles. Only for her muscles to tense back up as she was caught unaware by more contractions.

"Why doesn't it stop," she asked the lady desperately.

"My lady it looks like you are having twins, please brace yourself, there, breath in and push!" the brown woman beside her said as she swept at her sweat soaked forehead.

Figures, with her kind of luck she might end up having three or four kids, Helen thought as she tried to make her body comply. Nothing was ever easy for her!

The second child came out faster than the first, but it was still excruciating pain. The second child entered to world and let everyone know it, unlike the first one. Helen was just about to ask the brown woman to hand her the two babies when another contraction hit her.

"What the hell is this? Am I damned to push out children for eternity?" she screamed out, shocking the maids, who weren't used to their lady's raised voice. They paused in their work for a second before they went back to their lady's side.

As Helen watched the two children were taken to a adjourned room to be washed, she clawed at the bed sheet. She was determined that this would be the last baby that she was pushing out for the remainder of her life! And if that arrogant git of husband of hers tried to touch her again, she would castrate him, noble lord or not! With a final act of strength the last infant was pushed out and Helen sank completely exhausted into the sheets.

Helen waited for the cry of the little one, but it never came, anxious she sat up again and looked at the red haired woman who was looking frightened at the bloody little body. "Give me my child," the former witch demanded harshly.

The maid let out a squeak and hurried over to the exhausted mother and handed the baby covered in a white sheet over. As Helen whipped the blood and birth fluids away she was relieved to see that her youngest was breathing. Though she was as quiet as a mouse, she then checked the gender to see that her youngest was a girl.

She turned toward the waiting maid and asked,"Marianne, do you know the gender of my other children?"

"Ah yes my lady, you have three daughters." the last part was said very hushed.

Like many of the other maids Marianne was expecting her lady to be angry or at the very least be disappointed to not have birthed the desired male heir. But the lady of the Malfoy house just nodded and smiled. Comforted that everything was alright for now and that she now knew her children's gender, Helen handed her tiny daughter back to the maid to be washed and put into clothes.

Helen was drifting in and out of consciousness for the next two hours until she was woken by a reluctant blonde haired maid.

Her name was Elizabeth, but everyone called her Beth and she was one of Helen's handmaiden, her favorite to be exact. "I apologize my lady, but the snow storm prevented the arrival of the wet nurse, and the children, your daughters are hungry."

Tiredly Helen rubbed her hand over her face, right she had completely forgotten that in this century it was normal for the wealthy to leave their children to be fed by wet nurses.

"Please bring them to me Beth, and could you fetch me some water, I'm feeling parched!" the relieved Beth left the room to do as ordered.

A short time later Helen was feeding her children for the first time, it hurt in the beginning, but to see them so satisfied and calm was well worth the little aching in her breast.

Two days later she was finally allowed to leave her bed. The storm had broken and two of the male servants had been sent out to bring the wet nurse and her child to the Manor. Helen had decided that a wet nurse was probably a very good idea, she wasn't sure if she had enough milk for her three babies and a good alternative was hard to come by in this century.

Leaving her children with Annie, the oldest of her maids, Helen decided that it was time to explore the halls, even thought felt like she had lived her counterpart's life and not just gained her memories, the only difference was that she didn't feel frightened by her husband Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy as the original of this dimension had been. To be perfectly honest, those arrogant ferrets were just asking for a good verbal beating.

Of course Helen was completely aware of the fact that she couldn't speak or take actions against those two, at least not directly, not in this age and certainly not in this England, but dreaming wasn't out of her reach, and what wonderful dreams they were.

Helen moved unsteadily to the library, a grand room with slightly over one hundred books, a vast collection in this time, a big fireplace and two comfortable couches standing in the middle of the room. As she rested her fatigued body on the comfortable couch, she looked around the room for something interesting and her eyes landed on a Davenport desk that stood hidden beside a smaller shelf of old maps.

That was interesting, Helen thought as she sauntered over to the piece of furniture and tried to open the drawers, every single one was locked. Looking around, but not finding a key, she shrugged and decided if she got curious later she could try to lock pick it with a pin. She then wandered to the shelves filled with books. A big tomb with a dragon on the cover caught her eye and for the rest of the afternoon she lost herself in the book, learning about different dragons breeds.

Helen was interrupted only twice, once when it was time to feed the girls and the second time when the wet nurse arrived. She had explained to the woman, Mary that they would take turns. At first the wet nurse was scandalized of the idea that a noble woman would breast feed, but saw reason after she realized that she would have to feed four babies, her own included, if Helen hadn't agreed to share the breast feeding.

The rest of the month was busy as Helen tried to get as much money as she could before the invasion without anyone noticing. Then to add on top of that there were many visitors that neither she nor her counterpart had met before that wanted to give her their condolences and ask for her daughters to be engaged to their sons, a request that left her fuming and desiring to punch them for even suggesting it, for heaven's sake her babies were just that babies! But she could not do that so, she told them meekly that she would take their request into account. Not bloody likely, she thought as she glared at the pin in her hand, and then at the Davenport desk.

Who knew lockpicking would be so hard, Helen thought to herself when finally frustration got the better of her, and she slammed her hand hard on the top of the slanted desk.

A loud bang sounded causing Helen fall from her crouch on to her butt as the five drawers opened easily. She glanced around her cautiously to make sure that no one would come through the library before turning back to the Davenport desk. The black haired woman peeked into the top desk drawer curiously. Inside the desk was was a envelope. She reached inside the drawer with a delicate hand and pulled it out. The envelope was an off white color, thick, and had a red ink colored circle on its corner. Draco must of thought it was important, she thought as she flipped it over in her hands curiously.

While Helen could safely say he had not been a good husband by a long shot, Draco had been smart, he had color coded all of his papers from least important to the most important. Red being the most important. She had rarely ever seen him code something as red, this made her even more curious about what was inside, so she opened the envelope and scanned the first paper inside. The information on only the first page almost made her salivate, it was such a find that she whipped a the back of her hand across her mouth to check to make sure no drool had slipped out. If this was only just the information on the first page, she could not wait to look to see what was on the other pages.

Written in Draco's fancy cursive handwriting was a list of bank accounts and beside those bank accounts were their locations, instructions on how to get the money out, and the amounts of money in them. Helen's eyes went wide as she looked at the amounts, Draco had a lot more money than she had thought, more than probably anyone but his father had thought. The next dozen pages were more money holdings until it became a list of contacts with what they did, how trustful they were, and their locations beside the name. This was the jackpot and it was only the first drawer.

 **Notes : She gets a dragon, and Temeraire meets her first. Draco and his father died a month before the invasion. 1807 born January leave Early December. They meet in Crucible of Gold in 1810.**

 **Friend of Anhuraque Inca**

 **He is 36 years old in 1810**

 **She is 30 years old in 1810**

 **The triplets are 3 in 1810**

 **Davenport desk has something that connects with the letter**

 **One ship they find another ship that was attacked and can't save anyone, a dying man gives them a dragon egg he and his crew was trying to save, he said he had a feeling that a girl on their ship will be a good person for the dragon egg.**

 **It's a thought to be extinct japanese or chinese dragon that when she touches her (first dragon she touched) gives her a little bit of the magic she had left this makes the dragon able to control lightning and hover.**


End file.
